


Reactive

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half Blood, F/M, Fluff, Smut, camp shenanigans, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Annabeth has...Reactions to Percy sometimes. She can't always pinpoint it before or after the fact, but, in the moment, she reacts.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 343





	Reactive

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in ages, and I have apparently forgotten how to tag, so I hope this meets expectations!

Percy doesn’t notice the way Annabeth is literally licking her lips, until he’s pulled himself off the ground and dusted his knees off. “What?”

Annabeth looks like she saw a ghost. “What? Nothing. What?”

Annabeth has never been good at being discrete when Percy is involved, but this is ridiculous. Percy pulls the newest Ares camper, Kyra, up off the ground, checking one more time to make sure she’s okay. She’d tripped pretty bad. Will helps Kyra get to the infirmary, and Percy waits until they’re alone before he turns to Annabeth.

“Look, if you’re making fun of me, get in line -” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Annabeth has jumped him. Literally jumped him. He’s startled for half a second, but he gets his hands under her thighs. “Hi?”

“Shut up and get to the old weapons shed,” she says, and, when she gets that tone, he knows to follow directions and reap the rewards. He can’t keep himself from a little dopey smile as he almost skips after Annabeth.

He finds himself praising all the gods that Annabeth and Leo rebuilt a new weapons’ shed a couple years back, before they’d gone to college. The old one was moved a bit off the beaten path, but close enough that they (and the other head counselors) could sneak off when they weren’t on duty. Percy doesn’t have another damn soul in his cabin, and Annabeth’s practicing teamwork by co-leading with Malcolm, so they knew nobody would notice their absence.

“What’s all this about?” Percy asks, pretending he’s not ready to go already. He wants an explanation about that lip thing, but he makes sure to push Annabeth against the wall, getting so she can feel him against her leg.

“Nothing,” Annabeth says. “Can’t I get unreasonably horny without a reason?”

“No,” Percy says. “Literally, no, you can’t.”

Annabeth pouts. “I hate it when you’re right.” She sighs. “It was kind of hot, okay?”

“What?” he asks. “Us sparring? We already know that. That’s, like, our whole thing.”

Annabeth shakes her head. “No, like,” she blushes, just a little bit, “when you were taking care of Kyra.”

Percy blinks. “Huh?”

She looks up at the ceiling and, at a speed Percy finds worthy of a New Yorker, says, “Look, I know we’re in college and everything but when you’re so good with the kids and sweet and caring it makes me think of us having kids and then the idea of us being married and having kids and you being, like, the best dad in the world kind of gets me going so shut up and take your pants off.”

Percy wiggles his eyebrows. “Gets you going?”

“My brain is melted right now, and it’s your fault,” she says, meeting his eyes again. “So no teasing.”

He grins. “Just a little teasing?”

She sighs. “Fine.”

The fun thing, Percy thinks, is that Annabeth was expecting verbal teasing. He had a much more interesting idea in mind.

~

Annabeth has only herself to blame, for agreeing to the teasing. She’s using every ounce of strength she has to keep quiet as Percy brings her close over and over again just, to back off when he can feel her getting close.

“This is the worst kind of teasing,” she manages, and her voice sounds strained even to her own ears. Percy lifts his head, and that’s actually the worst, because he grins up at her and all she can do is mutter out something that sounds a lot like, “Please.”

“What, you’re not having fun?” Percy asks, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. Annabeth manages to keep herself from slipping off the wall, a bit of Percy’s beard brushing up against her. It’s so unfamiliar that she almost jumps.

“Okay?” Percy asks.

“Yes great, go back, stop torturing me,” she babbles out, because the only thing she wants more than his mouth is for him to get inside her. They’d even thrown a backup camp mattress back there, and Annabeth has done well to make sure the rules about tidiness (both to avoid being caught and to make sure nothing gross ends up in the shed, and she’s sure that would be better than having an old shelf digging into her back.

“Torturing?” Percy asks. “Teasing. This is definitely teasing.”

Annabeth can’t control the little moan that slips out when he puts his mouth back on her, this time adding a finger and, fuck, Annabeth is about to collapse. But she doesn’t let Percy know it. Two can play at this game.

Before she or Percy know it, she’s coming hard, and she would have slipped down the wall if it wasn’t for Percy and the way Annabeth was bracing herself against the shelf.

She’s too loud and too blissed out to care, Percy’s name echoing in her ears as she tries to come back to her body.

“You’re gonna get us caught,” Percy says, lifting his shirt up to wipe his mouth.

Annabeth doesn’t have time to care of react. She hauls him to his feet and pushes him onto the bed. Clean sheets, tidy blankets, and Annabeth knows it for sure because she locked the door last Saturday and she’s got the only key.

“Not fair,” Percy laughs, “how come you can control yourself more than I can?”

“Control myself?” Annabeth asks, grabbing a condom and tossing it at Percy while she pulls off her shirt.

“Well, not vocally,” he chuckles, sliding on the condom, eyes closed in focus. “But every other time I could tell when you were about to come,” Annabeth swings a leg over his hips and settles, feeling the familiar slide of Percy inside her, rocking slowly.

“I focused h-harder,” Annabeth says. Her eyes close, and she presses a hand to the pillow next to Percy’s head for balance.

Percy can’t control much at all, Annabeth knows. His solution is to babble quietly, combinations of pleading, love, and her name. Annabeth helps him keep quiet with deep kisses, and she thinks that each kiss says more than the words can.

“I love you,” he breathes, eyes fluttering closed. “Gods, do I love you.”

“Love you too,” Annabeth murmurs.

It’s a blur, the next few seconds or minutes or hours, and Annabeth finds her mind quieting in these moments. Focusing on nothing but each other, she doesn’t think. She just feels and does.

She has to catch her name from Percy’s lips as he comes, laughing against his lips to keep him from giving away their position, and settles, forehead to forehead, as Percy comes down from it.

“This shed was one of the best ideas you’ve ever had,” Percy says a while later, after they’ve held each other in silence, hovering in that place between awake and asleep.

“One of them?” Annabeth asks. She doesn’t both to open her eyes, just snuggles in against him .

“Your best idea was kissing me when that mountain was about to kill us,” Percy replies. This time, Annabeth opens her eyes.

“Okay, I might have to agree with that,” Annabeth says, grinning at him. “You might not have figured out I liked you if I didn’t kiss you. I was such a butthead.”

“You weren’t a butthead,” Percy replies, “you were…” He pauses. “Inconsistent. And confusing.” He kisses the top of her head. “And beautiful, as always.”

“Ugh, why are you so perfect,” Annabeth laughs, tucking her head into the space between his neck and shoulder.

Annabeth feels Percy shrug. “Combination of you, my mom, and a general air of supremacy.”

~

It’s not long after then that they figure it’s time to get out of there. It was close to dinner, and that’s one place they were sure Chiron, if not the whole camp, noticed their absence.

Annabeth’s got a sneaking suspicion that Chiron has some sort of idea of what’s going on, but they’ve never gotten caught, not even by other campers, so she’s pretty sure they’re good.

Except when they open the door to the shed and Clarisse is standing there.

“You guys are not as slick as you think you are,” she deadpans.

Annabeth shrugs. “As long as we can avoid Chiron, we’ll be fine. And we will,” she says, staring meaningfully at Clarisse, “because we can offer you and Chris access to the shed if you want it.”

Clarisse looks offended. “Ew! No. I don’t want to be someplace where your butts have been out. No, Chris and I have our own hideaway.”

Percy blinks. “Wait, you do?”

Clarisse scoffs. “Right. Like you two are the first to come up with a place to be alone.” She shakes her head. “Please.”

“Ours has an actual mattress, and we clean everything to Annabeth’s standard every time,” Percy replies. “So it’s better than yours.”

Clarisse, for just a moment, looks like she’s about to argue. Then, she stops. “I see what you’re doing,” she says, “you’re trying to con me into tell you my space!”

“What?” Percy says, looking over at Annabeth, who shrugs at him. “That’s not –”

“You two win this round,” Clarisse says, staring them both down. “I’ll tell Chiron you were off polishing weapons or something.”

The grin on Percy’s face is enough to crack Annabeth up. “I mean, if you want to call it that –”

“Ugh! Gross! No, that’s not what I – disgusting!” Clarisse makes a face like she’s seen the inside of a toilet (again, Annabeth thinks). “You two are terrible. Never speak to me again.”

“Okay!” Percy says. “It was nice to see you!”

“Die in a fire!” Clarisse shouts back.


End file.
